kurai kokoro
by Highlord Cross
Summary: dark heart a soul calibur and buso renkin crossover
1. Chapter 1

kurai kokoro

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur that belongs to namco i don't own Buso Renkin either that belongs to Nobohiri Watsuki i own the first thirteen episodes of Buso Renkin on DVD and a copy of Soul Caliburs 2 and 4 Nor do i own the song Maka Na Chikai that belongs to Yoshiki Fukuyama

Alright Cross here. For now my other story Avatar: The Last Airbender: After is on stand by till I can finish the next chapter. This story is a cross over between Soul Calibur (Soul Calibur 3 to be exact as this involves Tira and my created character Scarlet ) and Buso Renkin set post series about 18 years and 9 months exactly it involves the son and daughter of Kazuki and Tokiko Muto.  
Satoshi "ash" Muto and his sister Yukiko "Yuki" Muto. Satoshi's buso renkin is the buso renkin of the knuckle dusters, giri genkai(or honor bound) their property is they can increase their strength acordingly to the target's physical resistance. yukiko's buso renkin is the Buso Renkin of the dao swords yukihime(snow princess) it's property is that it can create ice and snow anywhere. I give you Kurai Kokoro or dark heart please coment and review and enjoy -Cross

A/N: alrightthis story contains all of the following. extreamly large amounts of inuendo, the phrase "bow chick bow wow", yuri, a man named Yuri, refrances to very obscure movies, refrances to celtic punk and celtic rock bands, blood, gore, violance, swearing, nudity

"Yuki get your ass down here we're gonna be late for school!" Satoshi "Ash" Muto shouts up the stairs to his sister Yukiko "Yuki" Muto. "Hey no swearing in the house Satoshi!" shouts Tokiko Tsumura Muto to her sixteen year old son. "Sorry mom I won't do it again" saya Ash as he walks into the kitchen and grabs his backpack, lunch, and kakugane(serial number 4) "You better not steal my kakugane again Ash" says Yuki comeing in to the kitchen running a brush through her shoulder length brown hair.  
"Don't get your panties in a twist sis I learned my lesson last time when you chased me around the house then froze me solid for three hours, besides todays our class trip to the beach" says Ash running a hand through his spikey blue/green hair as the door bell rings. "That must be the guys later" says Ash as he goes into the hall slips on his boots and walks out to meet his friends, Tucker, Yuri, and Dai. "your sister better not get PMSy on us this year Ash" says Yuri as they start walking to school.  
"Then you better not make her get wet again" says Dai. "Bow chicka bow wow" says Tucker in response to Dai's comment. "Seriously dude, cut the shit now" says Ash. "Your no fun Muto" says tucker. "Hey Ash good morning!" shouts Miata "Mia" Ishkawa as she runs to catch up with the group of guys. "Eh thats debateable Mia"says Ash as she catches up to them. "Whats debatable?" asks Mia. "Wether this morning or good or not" Replies Ash as they reach the school and walk inside. "we'll meet back here when it's time to leave" says Ash as the group seperates and goes to their resectiave classes.


	2. Chapter 2 Whwn School Girls Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing, If i owned buso renkin it would have gone on for more than 26 episodes

Kurai Kokoro: When School Girls Attack

After several hours of mind numbingly boring classes Ash, Yuki, Mia, Dai, Tucker, and Yuri meet back at the main hallway of Ginsei private academy. "So who's packin what?" asks Yuki. "I got the kit bags" Says Mia. "Me, Dai, and Yuri got the backpacks with the camping gear" says Tucker. "Yuri you better not get me wet again!" shouts Yuki angrily. "Bow chicka bow wow" comes Tucker's response to Yuki's comment earning his a death glare from Mia and a swift kick to the nuts from Yuki.  
"What the fuck was that for Muto?" asks tucker in a high pitched voice. "Dude I warned you" says Ash. "No you didn't" Tucker retorts -slightly unnessecary group flashback-  
"Your sister better not get PMSy on us this year Muto" says Yuri. "Then you better not make her get wet again" says Dai. "Bow chicka bow wow" says Tucker. "Seriously dude, cut the shit now" says Ash -end slightly unnessecary group flashback-  
"Alright so you did warn me but do I ever listen to what you say?" asks Tucker. "No you don't then you bitch when you get kicked in the nuts" says Ash "Eh it's always worth it" says Tucker. 


End file.
